The Woes
by Empress Vegah
Summary: Alfred had been very annoyed with Arthur whom he missed so much, shhh because he had been very busy with the election campaign, and now with organizing this stupid Dance Party. He wouldn't attend, nope! Unless Arthur asked. High School AU


**Title: **The Woes of a Student Council Vice-President's Best Friend  
**Genre: **Romance/Friendship  
**Rating/Warnings: **T, minor cursing  
**Summary: **Alfred had been very annoyed with Arthur (whom he missed so much, shhh) because he had been very busy with the election campaign, and now with organizing this stupid Dance Party. He wouldn't attend, nope! Unless Arthur asked. High School AU

**Notes:** I've written this during the Summer Camp in USxUK Comm in LJ.

-USUK-

Alfred glanced at one of the very many posters lining on the very obvious parts of the hallway. Seeing the layout of the poster, he ignored it and continued on his way. He knew already by heart what that poster was about. He even got fed up of it, because it was the hot topic of all the juniors and seniors from his school.

The fucking Dance Party.

If there was one thing Alfred could say about himself, it was that he wasn't into the mainstream events. He didn't like attending parties, he didn't like drinking alcohol, and most of all, he didn't like dancing. Period.

But there was another reason Alfred was very familiar about that poster by heart. He knew all of the contents because a certain green-eyed, bad-tempered, holier-than-thou, know-it-all Arthur "Grouchy Mr. Eyebrows" Kirkland had been pestering him with panic attacks, sob-fests, it's-the-end-of-the-world and I-could-never-pull-it-off drama for a few weeks already.

It wasn't that he really hated Arthur – no, far from it – but he was annoyed up to his limit (he had a very, very long stretch of patience, but that was exclusively for Arthur). All Arthur did whenever they met was to rant about how incompetent the new set of officers were, how he was doing all the work in the student council, how stressed he was, and that he didn't have any time to spare again for their usual evening-outs.

Now, don't get Alfred wrong. He was relatively an easy, laid-back person. He didn't care much for whatever happened in school or how disastrous the new set of student council officers were. But Arthur was involved. Arthur was what someone might call Alfred's best friend, the only guy whom Alfred was social with, aside from the Japanese kid who always had headphones on his head.

And since Arthur was involved, Alfred was, by default, included in all the student council drama (that was what Alfred called all this fiasco, because Arthur seemed so overly dramatic about it).

There were many things that Alfred hated about school parties. He was forced to wear something remotely formal looking, and he hated wearing anything stuffy. He was forced to attend the useless event, when he could be playing games in his room. He was forced to mingle with people who clearly didn't like him for who he was.

It wasn't really a secret, but Alfred was a nerd.

Despite being actually good looking, Alfred was quite aloof. He loved playing video games (especially Pokemon). He loved reading comic books. He loved collecting action figures of the superheroes found in the comics he reads. He loved reading the latest updates of the outer space. He loved to spend time with just the people he was comfortable with.

-USUK-

Here lied the problem, why Alfred was very annoyed with Arthur. The green-eyed best friend of his, if he was allowed to call Arthur that, had ran for the position of vice-president for the school campus. Arthur said he wanted to exercise his leadership skills and to improve his credentials for the college years.

He told Alfred all those plans with such hopeful eyes, the implication of 'you'll support me, won't you?' blatantly obvious in those very green eyes that Alfred didn't have the heart to voice out what he really felt about everything Arthur said.

So Alfred did support him, being present whenever Arthur needed an extra hand for moving the boxes, or holding the campaign posters for the lineup. He didn't campaign for Arthur himself, because he knew his reputation with the school population was at the lower bracket, and it might just damage Arthur's growing popularity for the elections.

Despite Alfred being there with Arthur whenever he needed him in school, their usual evening-outs were gradually reduced to just seeing each other in school as the election day came closer. Arthur was so busy with his homework and campaign that Alfred couldn't afford to intrude more of Arthur's time during the evenings.

So instead of the usual study-partner Alfred had during the evenings, he spent them alone, burying his nose in those hard bound science books, ignoring the slight ache of longing he felt in his chest for his green-eyed friend.

One evening, he surprisingly got fed up with the stacks of comic and science books he had. He was just stared at the white ceiling, his mind going to different time where his very grouchy friend hadn't decided to run for vice-resident, the time when he was relatively happy with him. Tomorrow was the election day. And Arthur would be too busy to see him. Again.

He knew it wasn't good to be slightly bitter towards Arthur, because he was happy with what he was doing. But somehow, it seemed like Arthur was neglecting him. He was aware he sounded very needy and pathetic, but he couldn't help it. Arthur had always been his friend. They had been together ever since Arthur transferred to his class from Britain during fourth grade. Despite their very bad start, Alfred and Arthur hit it off so wonderfully they didn't seek other friends after that.

He glanced at his phone and gave a very heavy sigh. Arthur hadn't even asked him how he was since the campaign started. He just wanted his Grouchy Mr. Eyebrows back to his side. But it was useless to mope around. He couldn't do anything about it. Arthur was his own person, and he could very well do what he pleased.

Alfred was getting tired of thinking such depressing thoughts and felt his eyes slip. He wanted to rest his eyes (and maybe his brain) from too much strain when he heard a soft beep. He lazily opened one of his eye, and saw his phone blinking. He grabbed and flipped it open, slightly annoyed that someone texted him when he was about to fall asleep. But then his eyes widened when he saw the name of the sender.

Arthur Kirkland.

He immediately sat up, feeling a bit ridiculous for getting excited over a single text from Arthur, but hey! He had really missed Grouchy Mr. Eyebrows that he knew he was entitled to feel that way.

He read the text once. Then twice. Then to make it sure that he was reading it right, a third time. But then it was the same message, and if Alfred's brain was just fooling him, the message said: _Alfred, I'm at the park. Meet me there._

Oh shit, oh fuck, Arthur needed him! He whooped with joy and hurriedly dressed. Despite his slight bitter feelings towards Arthur, he couldn't help but feel happy to see Arthur. It's like their evening – their time – was back.

Ten minutes passed and Alfred arrived in the park. He saw Arthur sitting on one of the swings, looking down. He called out his name, and Arthur must be so deep in his thoughts that he jolted when he heard his name. As Alfred neared, Arthur stood from the swing and walked towards him.

When they were just a meter apart, Arthur suddenly moved towards him, sliding his arms around Alfred's middle and clutched onto his brown jacket. Alfred was caught off-guard, and in his surprise he stood there as stiff as a tree.

Arthur Kirkland was demanding, determined and dramatic, but he surely wasn't the type to cling to other people. But Alfred wasn't just any other people – and he shouldn't be thinking of such things because he had an armful of Arthur and that was the main thing to focus about.

"Alfred," that was all Arthur said, pressing his face on his chest. His grip on the leather material tightened, and it seemed like he wasn't planning on letting go of Alfred soon.

Despite what Arthur might say about Alfred and his obliviousness, it was clearly obvious that Arthur needed some sort of support. Maybe it might be due to jitters for tomorrow's event. Alfred had no choice but to wrap his arms around the smaller body and just stand there, until Arthur decided to talk.

It might be also because Alfred had missed Arthur so much he was riding on the opportunity of holding Arthur. He was so warm and soft in his arms. Alfred hadn't even entertained such thoughts about Arthur before, he didn't have the opportunity like this, but now – maybe he could.

He just held the shorter blonde like that, tucking Arthur's head under his chin, standing still and feeling everything he could. Feelings could be assessed later, but right now, he would just live the moment.

When Arthur finally pulled away, Alfred instantly felt a bit cold. He had grown comfortable with him in his arms within just the minutes they'd held each other. He was a tad disappointed, he must say.

Alfred looked expectantly at Arthur, who was currently having a staring match with the ground, waiting for him to speak. Arthur was usually the one who initiated the talk, because talking and Arthur always came together. Alfred was more of the action-type of guy.

When Arthur finally made eye contact, he took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm… I'm nervous for tomorrow."

Ah. So he was right. Arthur was feeling the jitters. Alfred had to smile because it was just so inexplicably Arthur to get nervous, especially since he had always been the worrywart. Alfred took a step towards him and established eye contact with green eyes, clasping both of Arthur's shoulders. He gave the shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"You'll do just fine, Artie," the confidence that Alfred had for his friend was very evident in his voice.

He offered a genuine smile, wanting to convey to Arthur that he would surely win the position he ran for, and that no matter what happened, Alfred would always be there to support him. Since he was not really good with words, he hoped Arthur got the message in his smile.

Arthur returned the smile with a shaky one of his own, and Alfred knew Arthur got his message.

-USUK-

The results of the election revealed that the vice-president position would now be occupied by Arthur Kirkland.

It was a momentous day for both Arthur and Alfred. For Arthur, because all his hard work for the campaign had been paid off, and that he was a step closer to his aspiration.

Alfred saw the beaming face of his friend as he was congratulated by his party. The happiness was so obviously displayed on his face, a very rare sight, which made somewhere in Alfred's gut churn with something.

It was a momentous day for both Arthur and Alfred. For Alfred, because on that day, he had realized that he might have felt something more than just friendship for the newly elected vice-president.

-USUK-

And so here Alfred was again, feeling forgotten and bitter, because Arthur had deserted him due to some stupid school Dance Party. The Dance Party was the first project of the newly elected student council officers, which would put their skills in organization to a test.

Since Arthur was such a worrywart, he was supervising almost everything his members were doing, overseeing all the activities, programs, entertainment, set-up, that the real president was just nodding along Arthur's orders, reduced to following the now bossy vice-president. Alfred often wondered why he chose to run as vice-president if he would just assume the role of the president.

Alfred knew he should be getting used to this kind of treatment from Arthur. He would be a vice-president for the rest of the following school year, and they would have less time for each other. He even promised to Arthur (silently) that he would support him with whatever he did, and feeling this down whenever Arthur was busy was childish and totally un-heroic.

It seemed also that the only times Arthur had deliberately sought out Alfred was to vent out his stress. Alfred had to chuckle self-depreciatingly. He had been reduced from a best friend to an emotional garbage can, oh joy. That was how he knew so much of the happenings inside the student council office. And about that fucking Dance Party.

The party was scheduled this coming Saturday, and all juniors and seniors were invited. The attire would be semi-formal. It was optional, and Alfred already had prepared mentally for the gaming marathon he would indulge himself this Saturday, because fuck it if he would be there, mingling with people he didn't know and didn't give a damn about.

But since life recently had been a bitch to him, Arthur spotted Alfred leaving the campus that Friday. How he was aware of Alfred leaving, he didn't know, but somehow the thought of Arthur _knowing_ just gave him the fluttery feeling he was getting lately by just thinking about Arthur.

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur called out to him, just as he was about to step on the main gate.

Alfred turned and saw Arthur running towards him. His clothes appeared to be disheveled, his skin slightly sweaty, his hair a lot messier than the usual, and oh god why was his face flushing? Fuck! Alfred's head had been in the border between good and bad thoughts but good thing he had snapped from the train of impure thoughts to focus on Arthur. Just Arthur.

When he had reached Alfred, he took a deep breath and panted. He was clearly not used to running. And the sounds he heard from Arthur's mouth was just so delicious and maybe he could have those sounds again in his bedroom – okay out of the gutter please!

"Hah, hah, Alfred, hah," Arthur continued to pant.

'Arthur please stop doing this to me!' Alfred silently begged, because his mind began its perverted excursion that had just been awakened recently. All because of that blasted hug Arthur gave him.

"Yeah, Artie?" Good thing Alfred's voice was controlled. His inner turmoil wasn't obvious.

Arthur finally caught his breath and straightened up. He looked into Alfred's eyes and said, "I know you already have plans for your Saturday evening." At this, Alfred felt the tingling sensation on his stomach back.

Arthur paused, looking away for a second. "But you've always helped me with this event, and I… want you to attend the Dance Party tomorrow."

Alfred was about to reject his invitation, saying that nope, he didn't want to! But by just looking at Arthur's earnest and very hopeful face, he felt his resolve waver. Why did he always have this weakness for Grouchy Mr. Eyebrows?!

Alfred gave a much exaggerated sigh and said, "Yeah, okay, Artie. I will." He saw the smaller blonde's face lighten up and added, "Only because you asked for it."

-USUK-

So here Saturday evening found Alfred F. Jones, sitting on one of the plastic chairs near the wall. He was seriously getting bored of the festivities and the formal dancing across the room. His blue eyes squinted against the blaring lights of the chandeliers on the ceiling. Of all places he could be, he was here, sitting his boredom out in a social event of his school, when he could be inside the comforts of his house, snacking on potato chips and playing video games until his thumbs would ache or reading all those comic books he had recently bought at a sale.

Why did he even attend the gathering in the first place? He had to ask himself. It was so boring. He could clearly see his classmates struggling to keep up with the slow music that was playing in the background. Ugh, that's what they get when they force themselves to follow such a rigid dance.

Though even if the music later would become livelier, more upbeat, he would still be bored, and all he would do was to nurse his glass of soft drink and watch people mesh themselves against another, dry humping each other and blatantly having sex with clothes still intact on the dance floor.

Yep. Definitely boring.

As he took another sip of coke from his glass, he slouched further into his chair, wanting to just blend with the curtains behind him. The chair he was sitting on was very uncomfortable, and no matter what position he took, the plastic edges would still dig into his back. He scanned through the crowd of stiff-postured bodies, hoping that would find the reason he was punishing himself to endure such a stupid event.

He had somewhat hoped that he could find the set of piercing green eyes he was looking for from the crowd, but to no avail. He sighed and sank further into his seat. How did he even manage to stay in this sucker of a party?

Well, it's not that the party really sucked. Actually, everything was perfect, right down to the lights and the decorations used. But since it was a party, and a mere thought of a party pretty much sucked in Alfred's opinion. It didn't help that no one really paid attention to him. He was now unsure whether the lack of people paying attention to him was a good or a bad thing, especially in this situation.

What made him stay in this stupid event anyway was because of the organizer of the social event, the newly elected vice-president of their campus, Arthur Kirkland.

He had specifically asked Alfred to attend this party, but look at Alfred now! Alone and utterly bored. His mood was bordering to morose. He was stuck here without company, and the only company he ever wanted was nowhere near in sight.

He stood up to get a new glass of coke, before deciding to just go outside for some fresh air. It would be nice to just muffle the slow music that was blasting from the speakers.

He didn't expect anyone outside, so he was very much surprised when he saw Arthur leaning against the wall of the auditorium, his eyes closed. He wanted to argue with himself that what he felt when his eyes landed on the familiar body were not butterflies in the stomach. It was just the typical burn when one drank coke. Yeah.

He approached the resting man, not sure what to do, when green eyes blinked open and looked at Alfred. Arthur smiled at him, clearly tired from all the organizing he had done since he won the elections. But that smile was a very satisfied one, and Alfred had seen Arthur had done a very good job. He was so proud of him.

"Hey," Alfred began. He leaned next to Arthur, enjoying the view of the night sky. He had really missed the blonde's presence. He wanted to do so many things to Arthur. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to spin him around. He wanted to just feel Arthur again. But he refrained, and hoped that Arthur would do something.

"I haven't danced this evening," Arthur said suddenly. Alfred turned to him, a look of surprise etched on his face. Really. He couldn't believe that. Arthur? Vice-president of the Student Council? Did not have his dance yet?

Arthur saw the look and laughed. "Why do you look so surprised? Is it that impossible for me?"

"But… you're supposed to have danced already. I mean, you have organized this massive event and spent so much time for this and you tell me you haven't enjoyed this _Dance_ Party?" Alfred exclaimed, stressing on the word _dance_ for emphasis.

"Well, we organizers just watch other people enjoy what we have done," Arthur smiled in that self-depreciating manner of his. Alfred knew that look. And it was so painfully obvious what that look meant.

Alfred threw his disposable glass to the nearest garbage can. He then went back to Arthur and offered his hand, bowing slightly. He might hate dancing, but he hated seeing Arthur sad the most.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. He also hoped that Arthur would forgive him for butchering the formal dancing but he just wanted to see Arthur smile.

Arthur actually laughed, the tension from his shoulders slowly disappearing, and he accepted the hand that was offered. "My, I never knew you could be a gentleman," he teased.

Alfred positioned Arthur's hand on his shoulder, taking the other hand onto his own, and placing his free arm on the small of Arthur's back. "I have learned from the best," Alfred winked. He might be very nervous right now, but everything was worth it seeing Arthur look so carefree. It had been a while since he last saw that expression, and it made him incredibly happy.

Arthur leaned his head on Alfred' shoulder and stepped somewhat closer to the taller man. He pressed his body up against Alfred, which resulted in the pinking of Alfred's cheeks.

The muffled music from the inside was enough to send them to a slow dance, the two of them just shuffling to and fro. Alfred, despite glaring at the people a while ago, was not just that observant to know the exact steps of the formal dance. But it seemed like it didn't matter to Arthur, who was just content in leaning to him, swaying.

Time flew by so fast. They didn't notice the change of the music inside, which turned to a more upbeat turn, prompting the people to grin against each other. They just continued to sway, feeling more than just body heat between them.

When Arthur looked up at Alfred, Alfred saw the green eyes shining, like it was filled with tears. He didn't understand what got Arthur emotional, when in fact it should be him who felt like crying over the feelings coursing through his veins. But in their silence, he saw more than heard Arthur whisper:

"Alfred, I don't know what to do without you."

Somewhere deep within Alfred, he knew his feelings weren't just one-sided.

* * *

A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed it. I always forget I wrote this, lol, this fic gives me feels, hahaha! Thank you so much for reading, and please review if you like!


End file.
